


Midnight Kiss (Bring Me Back To Life)

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Going from 1839 to 1840, Kissing, Midnight, UST, love or lust, possible infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: It is about to go into a new Decade. Time moves on from 1839 to 1840 - Victoria, Queen of England, hosts a party and invites all her favourite people and that includes William Lamb, 2nd Viscount and owner of Brocket Hall.How many more times does he have to refuse her advances?How many more times does he have to say no?How much longer does he even have the strength to resist?They kiss at Midnight and suddenly it's much harder to decline - and does he really want to?
Relationships: Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901), William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Midnight Kiss (Bring Me Back To Life)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Victoria does not give up and shows her Lord M there is still a place for him in her heart even though she is marrying Albert.
> 
> This has not been beta'd so please forgive me my mistakes. If you spot any glaring errors I will fix them as soon as they have been brought to my attention.

_Bring me back to life_

_Bring me back to life_

_Call my name_

_And save me from the dark_

**_Bring Me Back To Life_ **

**_Evanescence_ **

**Midnight Kiss (Bring Me Back To Life)**

**December 31st 1839**

It had been a trying year for Victoria - suitors had been pressed upon her until Albert she was not interested in anyone, even now though she was still hanging onto hope her true love would accept her hand. She was engaged to Albert but her heart still belonged to Lord M. She was certain that there was a way she could still marry the man her heart truly beats for, loves, and one that her heart admires. She could never forget the moment he chivalrously came to her aid when she could not pull the rope to reveal her own painting. How ashamed she was as she stood there tugging with all her might when all she wanted to do was run and hide.

Then, suddenly, she felt warmth and eyes on her, burning her skin. A prickling sensation hit the back of her neck, causing the small hairs to stand on end. After a conversation they had that involved a lot of eye holding, heavy breathing on her part, and suave sexiness oozed from him, he stepped behind her and helped her reveal the work of art. It was a stunning portrait, bigger than the Queen herself. It was received with admiration. 

There was a little party to welcome in the new year and she had invited Lord M. Close observers noticed the jealous look in Albert’s eyes when his fiancée greeted the Prime Minister.

“Lord M,” Victoria greeted warmly. He took both her hands in his, raised them to his sensuous lips and pressed them gently on her silk-covered hands. Slowly releasing her fingers from his grip as his expressive green eyes gazed deeply into her tender blues. “We are delighted you decided to come,” she said, “you are welcome anytime.”

Albert narrowed his eyes, as far as he was concerned Lord M could take a long walk off a short pier. How could he not notice the glow emanating her? It was as if she’d had the soul of a diamond and it only needed her precious Lord M to shine like one! Poured out of her eyes as they dazzled with love. The candlelight only seemed to increase her physical interest. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” he said seriously.

“Excuse me,” Albert said handing his glass of wine over to a friend, “I have to greet the new visitor - privately.”

Somehow that was when the press of bodies set thicker barring Albert from reaching his fiancée. “Dinner is served,” a servant said.

A surge pressed him against an overly perfumed elderly lady, and wine-soaked younger gentleman. He growled with frustration as Victoria had forgotten he existed and allowed the Prime Minister to lead her in the room. Her act had not gone unnoticed. Albert was bloody furious.

The evening got worse for Albert from thereon. Seated further down the table from him Victoria sat at the head of the table regal despite her small stature, and Lord M, his rival, next to her at her right hand. They were engrossed with talking about state affairs… He would not tolerate any other type of affair.

Dancing came after food, the bodies swirling elegantly but none glided as smoothly as Queen Victoria and Lord Melbourne. Albert could swear the Prime Minister’s handling of the Queen was inappropriate. 

He danced with other ladies but none compared to his dear Queen. Although she was rather ignorant to some things Albert was sure she could recognise a pair of wandering hands. 

She was not the only one who flushed in the company, was it his imagination? Her smug expression on her face, shining through her eyes. Every time Albert passed them he tried to overhear what they were saying but it looked like they weren’t talking at all - except with each other’s eyes. 

They rose and fell with perfect synchronicity, not bumping into each other, and their love was innocent with each new dance, each new step, each new swing and fall. None other than them existed this night. Victoria’s smile lit up the entire room. Albert would be having words with Victoria’s mother about this unforgivable act. 

He grew tired of wanting to be noticed and withdrew into the crowd. It was then the Duchess of Kent approached him. The disdain in her eyes, punctuated by a grim frown on her lips, her furrowed brow exclaimed her anger. The way she marched up to him made his heart hammer in his throat.

“Go on, split them up, you fool!” she hissed, “before she truly scandalises the throne and makes you an insipid cuckold.”

“They’re just dancing,” he sighed, “I…”

“Fie, they are seducing each other, can you not see it?” Victoria’s mother pointed at her dancing daughter, “what if they are still together at Midnight. You cannot let them kiss.”

Albert sighed deeply, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Marrying her now when she was still young and learning? When she clearly preferred someone else to do the teaching! If it was up to him he’d have slung the blackguard out.

~♥~

However, Victoria knew none of what was going through her fiancé’s mind, she was content where she was. Where she felt at home. Oh, she liked Albert, that was certain she would not have proposed to him if she didn’t feel something for him. In some ways, he was her superior and had talked of great ideas but he could be so utterly _boring_. Lord M had never bored her mindless with his plans!

Oh hell with it, she would be a damned woman in hell for what she was thinking. Would a morganatic marriage be so bad? Could they try? He was wearing the Windsor uniform Lord M cut a fine figure in the garments. How she wanted to feel those buttons and medals press against her naked skin, how she wished he could see her as a woman in need. 

Tears silently fell from her eyes as her heart agonised over the loss of love she would feel in not being with him. Her Lord M.

“My Queen,” he observed, “you have tears,” quickly he brushed them aside with his thumb, They still so lost in each other neither heard the shocked susurration of rumour spring forth from the ground, “it hurts to see you upset. Why are you melancholy?”

“Because,” she whispered quietly, he could barely hear her above the din on the orchestra and the tapping of feet on the wooden floor. “All because I … because I…” she sniffed.

He tilted her chin up gently so that he could comfort her through his gaze, “Because you…” he feared for her answer yet anticipated it all the same. “Ma’am…”

“Don’t call me Ma’am tonight,” she sniffed, she almost wanted to stamp her foot but that would be childish and counter-productive to her aims, “call me Alexandrina this special night. Please, I need to forget I am a Queen and remember I am a woman.”

“You know protocol does not allow for that.”

“I know but I want to hear you say my name, “My _actual_ name. Alexandrina. I need _someone_ to remind me who I am beneath the gowns, the crown and duty.”

William tilted his head and sighed in many things it was easier to go along with her, besides how many times did he have to say no to only be fooling himself, “Alexandrina,” he smiled. He had to admit she looked resplendent in the light green silk gown with swirling silver stitching that caught the light, Melbourne could not help but observe the simple orchid design the stitches revealed. “What weighs upon your heart so?” they whirled around and she consciously stepped closer to him, “Do tell me?”

“To tell you how I feel is rather pointless when you have done nothing but push me into the arms of someone who bores me silly with all his _great_ plans.”

“I understand he is trustworthy and…”

“He’s not you, Lord M,” she hissed tightening her hold on him, “nobody could be you in my heart.”

They looked at the time and it was nearly midnight. One minute to go so she stopped dancing, clapped her hands and ordered the orchestra and the revellers to do a countdown when there were only ten seconds to go. 

A master of ceremonies stood up to lead the countdown, Victoria placed herself by Lord M’s side - wrapping her hand around his. It was not enough time, Lord Melbourne should have walked away, made her go to Albert but time was ticking down and Heaven forsake him but he wanted to. Victoria stood by his side, claiming him as her own. Tonight, he’d have to indulge her! Tonight he was sure she would do anything for him.

Five!

Hearts raced at this sight: Prince Albert, Duchess of Kent, Sir John Conroy, and Alberts father, who was affronted when he saw his future daughter-in-law pay no heed to his handsome son and finally Lord M’s when he realised his Queen was not running to her betrothed.

Four,

Hands held tight. Victoria’s mother gripped Albert’s hand so tightly he winced - wonderful, now he’d have to kiss his future mother-in-law on the cheek rather than his beautiful fiancée’s lips. Whilst Victoria’s claimed territorial rights over Lord M. Sir John Conroy gripped his own wringing in shame whilst Lehzen grasped hers anxiously for the aftermath of her charges decision. 

Three,

People who noticed that the golden couple were not together for this occasion. Two in the crowd who’s eyes were on the scandalous display the Queen had taken part in, and Lehzen. One of them with glaring eyes, disdain and scorn riddled their countenance.

Two,

Men who loved the same woman and would bow before her without command and she would love him in turn. Albert was prepared to duel for the lady if he had to and would shoot Melbourne to get him away from his Queen.

One,

Woman worth fighting for, and one woman knew in her heart of hearts that her marriage would be successful, enriched with the future that she could grant her nation. 

The clocks chimed the Midnight hour and William moved in to kiss her cheek but she surprised him by pressing her lips against his. She held on tight, seizing her last chance to show him how he felt, and kissed him the way she had wanted to the moment she set eyes on him, coaxing his mouth open, his lips pressed and caressed hers tenderly with a passion he had withheld from everyone, most importantly he felt his heart grow within her. Her tongue eagerly stroked his, his spicy taste sent her into a frenzy of wild lust. When she finished he swept her in his arms and kissed her back just as passionately. For once he did not care if it was inappropriate, he adored the Queen with his own soul and would gladly die for her, he held her close to his body wishing, still wishing and hoping, that he could have this beautiful woman for his own.

When they parted she leaned in close to smell him, earthy, warm, and spicy. She drew her cheek across the column of his throat and whispered in his ear: “Meet me in my rooms, I need you to be my first,”

“As your advisor…”

“Speak like a man! I know you want me, I am giving myself freely to you, please?”

William sighed, she’d won in the end, this night was all a ploy from the start to get him to be with her. “I will do my best, Ma’am,” he said as he bowed at the waist. “Go, kiss your fiancé before he thinks the worst.”

Victoria giggled, “Too late for that now I suppose but, please, Lord M. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“I will see what I can do,” he said as he ushered her out of his arms where they could be Prime Minister and Queen. 

“If Charles the second can have lovers,” she said as she walked away, holding his hand their arms stretched between them, her fingers clasped in his warm guiding hands, “so can I. Happy New Year.”

With that she reluctantly let go off him and walked away, shaking his head and wondering what the scandal was going to look like to the privy council, the parliament, the public and the press!

He was uncertain he was going to go to her bedchambers, it seemed too risky but yet - how many more times can he say no to only be fooling himself? Of course, he desired her, and by her kiss, she still had eyes for him but...he was only a Lord, little more than a commoner, and she was the highest-ranking woman in the world. 

No, he would not go. That was it! He decided.

Or, he thought he had until she turned, a satisfied smile on her face, accenting the dimples he loved the most and her eyes shining bright.

Damn him to hell but he wanted to, oh he so desperately desired to.

What could be wrong with that? She was right, other monarchs had lovers, it was rumoured Queen Elizabeth the 1st had several. His indecisiveness could ruin him. 

He turned around and saw Albert, flushed with anger and embarrassment grab hold of his fiancée roughly by the hand leading her out into the hall in a jerky, hurried manner. 

Lord M felt his heartache at the sight, if she was his, he’d treat her with the dignity she deserved.

Because he knew what it was like to be cuckolded he did not wish to interfere, but Albert’s rough treatment sent his cool-headedness into shockwaves of anger, he felt fury ripple through his bones and prickle his flesh. What else could he do but watch…

 _Or_ , the devil seemed to suggest, _to hell with the consequences_. 

If she wanted to be shown how to love before she married what was he to do to go against his Queen’s wishes? He loved her the moment he saw her. She was innocently beautiful and held a passionate heart. A heart he coveted. Not only that she was pure in her soul. Her mind was untouched yet curious in nature. She was in desperate need of guidance.

Was he truly the one meant to guide her in matters of love and consummation?

He was right back where he started this night…

How many times could he say no without fooling himself?

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, a bit of a dilemma there - can he cuckold Albert when he knows what it's like to be one himself? 
> 
> Or does he not care anymore and decides to carpe diem!
> 
> Wasn't Victoria naughty for kissing Lord M like that, should she be punished?
> 
> Do you want more?


End file.
